Unmanned aerial vehicles and robotic systems (UAV's) have been used by specialists to perform a variety of complex tasks for many years, however performing such tasks has required significant training, sophisticated ground control computers and powerful onboard guidance navigation and control systems for UAVs. Operating these systems has been beyond the abilities of many lay people.
Consumer-oriented drones, such as the AR Drone® vehicle (available from Parrot société anonyme (sa) of Paris, France) allow novice operators to wirelessly control and fly a small unmanned aerial vehicle via a smartphone (e.g., an iPhone® (available from Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.) or the like)), computer tablet, small handheld remote control, or the like. The onboard systems of the AR Drone® vehicle may receive wireless signals from the user-provided smartphone and perform simple semi-autonomous tasks, such as taking pictures, flying a pre-programmed pattern, landing, and the like.
Other more sophisticated autonomous and semi-autonomous flying vehicles have been developed which are capable of flying precise flight patterns, identifying and avoiding obstacles in a flight path, picking up objects, and taking off or landing at a desired location.
In some regimes, robotic devices are suited to perform basic, tedious and/or time-consuming tasks. For example, Roomba® cleaning devices (available from iRobot Corporation of Bedford, Mass.) semi-autonomously vacuum interior floors, eliminating or reducing the need for an individual to clean the floor frequently.
Given the foregoing, apparatus, systems and methods are needed which safely facilitate novice users directing autonomous or semi-autonomous aerial vehicles to perform tasks. Additionally, apparatus, systems and methods are needed which reduce or eliminate redundancy in computing devices used to operate unmanned aerial vehicle systems.